


Part-time Love Affair

by bluebutterfly08



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betrayal, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebutterfly08/pseuds/bluebutterfly08
Summary: "I know you need money,and you want me badly as hell,don't you fucking deny it...so,it's like hitting two birds with one stone,don't you think?"He leans into her ear and whisper in a very husky voice that makes her tremble with lust. Let's" use each other for pleasure and I'm gonna pay you for every minute you spend with me. I just got one condition shitty glasses...you're mine...every single cell in your body,I own it until I decided I don't want you anymore "





	1. Chapter 1

"I hate my life". This words came out from the mouth of none other than the highly intelligent,partly crazy(well really crazy some might say)and overly energetic 25 year old Hanji Zoe. Despite all the hardships she went through in life, she promised her self that she will live the rest of her life in this world in positiveness. She'll be happy as long as she lives, people may love her or hate her but she'll never change the way she is now. She doesn't need a lot of friends to be with her to spend good times with, a few who stays with her during bad times is more than enough for her. She's single but that doesn't mean she's longing for someone to be with. She has a contented, hectic and happy life...

Okay let's just say today is one of those rare days she's not into the positive side of the world or you could simply say it's not her lucky day today.  
A loud horn was heard as the bumper of a red Honda civic almost kissed her ass as she hurriedly cross a street(definitely not her lucky day).But before the driver of the car could yell at her for being careless she run away already hoping to catch the bus that was about to take her to work. She sigh as she made it inside the bus having more or less 15 minutes to catch her breath and relax before entering the war zone she so called work. The Sina Corporation.  
She's been working there for almost 2 years now.And it had became like a new home to her,she spends most of her time doing her work here more than she spends her time in her home,though she never gets an increase for all those overtimes. It's doesn't matter to her. She enjoys working her ass out, if it could contribute to the growth of the company she loves.But somehow some spoiled brat,self centered,asshole of a heir has ruined the company's reputation and managed set it on the brink of bankruptcy due to his gambling addiction, if only the other family members did not stepped in and made a wise decision to sell it to someone else who's more capable of handling it.  
Everyone was relieved for the fact that they won't lose their job.Now everyone is so busy in their respective departments preparing for the upcoming meeting with the new Ceo and owner of Sina Corporation.The new Ceo requested a meeting with all the Department Heads.He wants to know all the things that's going on since he's the one who'll be running it from this day on and it sure as hell going to take him a lot of time to do some clean up of all the mess that was left by the former heir of Sina.

From Hanji:Hey Moblit,how's today?  
Moblit:Fine,some of of the Board members are already here,I think thay are about to start now.  
Hanji:Have you seen the new boss already?  
Moblit:Not yet.Where are you now anyways?  
Hanji:Almost there.

She jumped out of the bus as soon as it came to a stop,she has a lot of things to do,but before that she decided to go the pantry first and make her self a glorious cup of coffee,"what better way to start my hectic day but to have a boost of caffeine in my system right".

She slammed the door open,and oh my God! if she's not in trouble earlier now she really needs to crawl in a hole just to escape the murderous glare that the man in front of her was throwing against her.  
"The fuck!"the man uttered in disgust as he glares at his stained shirt.He was about to go out the door when suddenly a crazy woman came crashing in like a lunatic.The door hit the cup of tea he was holding and spilled all of its content of on his white shirt,to say it's hot as fuck!  
Surprise was written all over Hanji's face,but clearly amused at what she's seeing,he looks like he's holding himself to murder her in everyway possible yet his voice is so calm and deep and sexy?But boy he's a few centimeters shorter than she is but he's eyes...it's so mesmerizing she feels as if he's looking straight into her soul.  
"The fuck are you looking shithead,have you gone deaf too now?  
Did she heard him right?  
"Excuse me"?  
"I said you fucking stained my shirt,shithead,what are you gonna do now?"  
"Well technically,you're the one who stained your shirt not me,you're the one holding the cup." she pointed at his hand still holding the now empty cup  
"Don't play smart with me foureyes,if you just enter the fucking door like a normal human being I would'nt be in this mess i'm at right now and discussing shit with you!"  
She blinked twice,she does'nt know if shes going to be mad,afraid or amused with all the insults and glares she's receiving from this man.She settled for the last.  
He was taken aback by her sudden outburst,what so funny now?  
Her sides is hurting now,she cant stop laughing,just 5 minutes ago she was living a normal life,now she's facing a possible death threat just bcoz of a cup of tea,wait a minute they don't have tea here!?  
After she recovers from her emotional outburst she tries to apologize for her misbehavior.  
"I'm really sorry I did'nt realize someone else is here,usually i'm alone during this times here...,oh! by the way about your shirt take it off!"  
Did he hear her right? She's asking him to take his clothes off, H got many indescent proposals,some even begged him just to see even just a glimpse of his delicate skin,but he never granted any of them,Yet here she is asking him to get naked in front of her,who does she think she is to just order him around and expect him to offer himself in a silver platter with icing on top...and a cherry to add color'  
"So?are you going to take it off or not,i'm kinda busy you know"  
The nerve of this shit,"Do i look like a fucking stripper to you"?  
"Actually more like a lifesize barbiedoll?  
"What the fuck did you just say?"He rubbed his temples,this is his first day on this place and he did'nt want to start it with bullshit so he decided to let it go for today,besides he sure is going to see this crazy for eyes again wether he likes it or not,their paths will cross again and next time he'll surely give her what she deserves.  
Without another word he walked past her. Clearly confused she did nothing but to watch him walk away from her and did'nt utter any other word anymore.  
"It sure is not my lucky day today huh".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I'm kinda nervous on this one. It's my first time posting. I also have this on wattpad my user name is bluebutterfly_8. This the second chapter, hope you enjoy it, thank you lovelies!

It's 15 minutes past 10 o'clock,every single soul that was residing in the Finance Department office has long been gone to their respective homes relaxing, and embracing the comfort of their beds. 

After all the ruckus, running around, shouting orders and directions, filing reports and doing all the preparations needed for their meeting tomorrow, they can't help but surrender to fatigue and decide to call it a day. 

It's a very tiring day yet a single soul was left lingering in the dark room with only the light of her computer accompanying her and her furious typing could be the only thing to be heard. Everything is ready and well prepared all she has to do tomorrow is to deliver the reports smoothly and be able to answer all the inquiries the new boss will be directing to her. 

She stretched her long limbs and slumped back to her chair and took a quick glance at the wall clock. "Well it's about time to go home,I still have to be early tomorrow. "

She turned off her computer, picked up all her things and made her way out of the office. As she was walking along the hallway she noticed the lights that was coming out of the room in the other end of the hallway. "Someone else is staying this late, must be a lot of work for everyone huh, it's better than not having a job at all"

 

 

 

She shivers as she stepped out of their building. Feeling the night's cold air,suddenly she felt like having a bottle or two of cold beer. Instead of going straight home, she walks across the building's parking lot and continued her way to the nearby convenient store to buy a few boost to warm her night. 

 

Someone is following her.

She's sure of it. She turned her head back, looking around to see if there really is anyone else in the vicinity aside from her but she can't find anyone,only some empty cars parked, but aside from that there's no one else. So she decided to continue walking but this time in a more faster pace.

 

 

 

Fuck did she have so much caffeine today that she's getting paranoid now!? But she's sure as hell someone's watching her every move. She could feel it, the hairs in her nape stood up as she remembers the news she saw yesterday. 

 

A woman was found in a rundown building, a few blocks away from them. An employee like her, that went missing a couple of days before she was found. Dead. The last time she was seen alive was when she and her friends came home late after drinking. Was it a onetime thing, a coincidence perhaps, or there's a serial killer lurking around just waiting for his next possible victim. 

 

 

 

The tuck did she stay late tonight! She should have went home earlier, all her work was done in time and being the stubborn she was, she insisted on checking it for the third time just in case there we're few mistakes she didn't see in her first and second revision. 

 

 

 

Now she will suffer the consequences of her stubbornness. There will be no Hanji Zoe in the meeting tomorrow, her perfect work will all go to waste. She will never be able to find the man of her dreams, have the family she wants, give birth to six beautiful children, 3 boys and 3 girls. Won't be able to build her dream house, the one with a giant tree house in the backyard,a minipool and- 

 

She jumped in surprise as someone held her arm. Her breathing stops. This is it! Her final moments on this earth would be here and now. No! She doesn't want her life to end like this. She doesn't want this. 

 

So she summoned all the courage she has and decided that she won't give in without a fight, she won't give him the satisfaction of killing her without any struggling from her part. If she will go down tonight, she will go down with him. She's ready to go whether it be on heaven or hell.

 

 

 

She readied her plan and her knuckles. Determined to deliver a nice punch to the face of her abductor. A broken nose would be a good start, then she'll kick him in the balls. It could buy her enough time to get away from him and if heaven is listening and have a little mercy with her tonight, she could find someone to help her. So with all her might she aimed for her abductors face but instead of his nose, her blow was connected to his palm, she tried to pull away but his hold on her hand was too strong. She can't do anything but to shout at him to let her go. The man lowered her hand and glare at her. 

 

"You're not just a clumsy ass I see,but also a violent nerve wreck, Is this how you greet someone you owed to? "

 

Her breathing slows down, she tries to relax herself seing that it was only this cute,emotionless,grumpy life size doll that suddenly appeared out of thin air.

 

 

 

"I thought I was being followed by someone else and I didn't know it was you." She leaned down to his height and grinned at him. "Besides who would want to hurt a delicate, sweet little princess like you,hmmm? " 

 

After a few moments, her eyebrows furrowed, she asked him with a mild irritation in her voice, "Why are you here anyway? " 

 

 

 

Crossing her arms against her chest, she waited for the man's reply. She almost had a heart attack for fearing the worst end that could happen to her tonight. He better have a good explanation! 

 

 

 

"I was about to go home when I saw you walking and you look like you are about to shit you're pants... What's going on? "

 

 

 

Releasing a heavy sigh she answered him."Nothing, I just thought someone is following me and I kinda have a bad feeling with being followed in a dark place...large parking lot... with all these empty cars around... just like in all the movies I watched...Besides it's not very safe this days you know. "

 

 

 

"I'm guessing it's all blood sputtering and gruesome films right shittyglasses? "

 

He's amused but he still feeling sorry for scaring her. True. times these day aren't very safe anymore. So many accidents and crimes are being reported each day. 

 

"Yeah you could say that.Even I have a very bad experience this morning-

 

With a certain someone and a cup of tea. "

 

 

 

She felt embarrassed. So that is why he is following me. 

 

 

 

"Ahahaha,about that well...I-"

 

"No."

 

"But I haven't said anything yet. "She pouted. 

 

"You"all just ask me to strip again right?"

 

"Yes but-"

 

"I said no four eyes. "

 

Ugh.He's being difficult.

"So what do you want me to do? ...oh! I know! I'm about to drink before you found me...why don't you just come along with me? My treat!"

 

He thinks for a moment, whether to accept this woman's invitation or not. A few drinks won't hurt besides he has a very high alcohol tolerance and this shitty glasses here seemed to be a good company. He nods his head and turned his back at her. 

 

"Where are you going I thought we're gonna have some fun tonight!? "She yells at his retreating back. 

"I'm gonna get my car shitty glasses. I know a good place,follow me. "He said to her without stopping or looking back. 

 

"Alright short stack lead the way!"She yells back with a grin. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. chapter 3

   She stirred in her bed,feeling a an excruciating pain slowly creeping up her head. 

"Ugh! " She held her head, it hurts like someone is drilling her skull and hundreds of nails are being hammered into her big brain.  

 

              This probably is the worst hangover she ever had. Wait a minute...where am I? I don't remember coming home last night, her last bits of memory was-Oh my God!, she can't remember anything. She looked around the room. Yup. This is definitely her house.At least she didn't found herself trashed in some other place which was a great relief. She groggily sat on her bed, checking on her clothing... it's all complete including...was it barbeque sauce on her shirt?, at least there's no trace of vomit anywhere.

              But how did she even got here anyway? Then she remembered she was with him, they started out just fine then... Fuck! everything's blurred after that...but she recalls him helping her to get in the car and asking where she lives, oh yeah! that must be it. She can't help but smile,so he is a nice guy after all.  

   Behind those scowls and negative aura that seemed to envelope him wherever he goes, he could still be trusted.He seem to look like he'll just leave her out in the cold streets for all the troubles she brought him, because she's well aware that she's not easy to handle when she's drunk based on her friends sworn statements and evidences found in the aftermath of their drinking rampage. She's so surprised she really made it back home in one piece. She really gotta find him. She have to thank him. 

   She lazily got up from bed and made her way to the bathroom, she took a cold shower hoping this could help her raging headache and freshen her up. After spending a long time in the shower she towel dry herself and pull her clothes out of her closet. She wore a fitting red underwear( for good luck), a pencil cut skirt falling just above her knees, and a yellow button down long sleeve shirt. She tied her hair in a neat pony tail and wore a little bit of make up. Before going out of her apartment she swallowed a couple of advil chugging it down with water, In case her headache becomes worst.

    She arrived 30 minutes earlier today, and to think she was drunken waste last night. She decided to have some coffee first and maybe she could meet that nice shorty there.

 Carefully opening the door to the pantry, she looked around the room to see if the said shorty is already there having a solo tea party,but to her dismay  it was all empty.                 Shrugging her shoulders she makes her coffee and went to her respective office. It's about time for the meeting so she took all the things she needed, with Moblit assisting her they went to the conference room. Everyone  was almost there, only the new boss is missing. "Hmmm.,well it still a bit early anyways." 

        She greeted her other coworkers as she sat on the third seat on the left. A couple of minutes later the door opened and revealed the same guy she was drinking with last night. She raised both eyebrows in confussion. What is he doing here, doesn't he know that they have an important meeting here today. Is he here to reprimand her about yesterday for giving him a hard time. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but he beat her to it,.

"Good morning everyone.Are we all complete, if that's so, shall we begin the meeting. "

     He took a seat at the center of the long conference  table and a quick glance at each of everyone sitting in the table. Then his eyes falls on her. He forced down a chuckle as he saw her face. She looks almost comical, mouth agape, wide eyes and frozen in place. Mike who was sitting just beside her cleared his throat enough for her to notice her current status. She quickly took a seat and opened her folders, trying to distract herself. Damn, this is so embarrassing. She wants disappear  in this very moment, or evaporate or craw in a hole, anywhere but here. Darn. What did she ever do wrong in her life to deserve this.

She raised her head and look at the new boss "oh my fucking Gawd! he's still staring at me." She fixed her glasses trying to distract herself. 

   He can clearly see that she's very uncomfortable, and he very well knows why. He enjoys seeing her  discomfort but he has to start this meeting. He will have his fun after this. 

  "So shall we start. I'm Levi Ackerman. As s you can see I'm the new CEO and owner of this company. Along with Sins corp a lot of problems are also passed on to me.And I believe you have a certain types knowledge about this most importantly in the Financial aspect. So to make things short I need all your help and support. I can't do this alone. You are the heads of your respective  departments you know the ins and out of your job. As a CEO I promise you to support you in every way possible I van. Let's work hard for this company to take back it's previous position I n the business world and possibly  dominate more than it ever did the past years. 

   Everyone nod their heads in aggreament. Taking it a a cue he ask for the first one to begin with the reports. He's eyes falling again to the crazy brunette on his left. The embarrassment and confusion from earlier has faded and all he can see in her now is understanding and determination. Everyone introduced their selves and he learned that this crazy shithead name is Hanji Zoe, 2 years in the company and the Finance Head. He watched in awe as she delivered her reports. She looks very professional, it's as if she's a different person now. She speaks in a well mannered way and provided a very well detailed reports. She even gave suggestions and her visions for the company's future. Thinking about it. She could be his assistant, why not. She fits very well in that position. And she can make his stay here in the company more thrilling, aside from what happened yesterday, he's sure there still a lot in stored for him if he'll just stay with this girl. He's mind drifted to last night's events.  

"Quit it shitty glasses, you've had enough already" he snatched the bottle out of her grip, this is only her third bottle yet she looks like on verge of breaking down already. 

  She was laughing on her first bottle, then an occasional sob every now and then on her second, now she could fill a dam for her crying, he doesn't even know what's her reason at all, they we're just talking about that burnt lasagna she was forced to eat a week ago.He has to endure it, besides he agreed on going out with her so he had to suffer  the consequences. This has to be a payment for the shit she made earlier but this is turning to be the other way around. 

  "But Dolly!!! I barely even started."she whined,eyes battling which was he thinks supposed to look charming but ended up looking ridiculous in his eyes.

    "Really now you can't even think straight shithhead, I don't know what's your thing about that shit lasagna but I'm taking you home now."

"No,no,no,I don't wanna go home yeeeet, doncha wanna be here with me, am I really hard to like Dollie, " she sniffs suddenly remembering the pain she had from the past.

   He let out a heavy sigh. If he doesn't do something fast she will have another emotional outburst and he'll just end up banging his head on the wall instead." No shitty glasses, I like you just fine, alright. "

   She shoots upright at his statement, "You like me?...?

 "Yes that's what I said".

"You like me like me ?like really, really , really like me? "

This is going to be long night.He said to himself. "Yes I do. "

"Oooh I never knew dolllie likes me...."she accentuated with her eyebrows wriggling as if to tell him she knows his dirty secret. 

   "Not like that.. I like your company that's it..."

    "Whatever !you said you like me so I like you back!" 

 

     She giggles,then turned into fit of laughter, he can't understand what seem so funny right now. She really is weird he thinks. He took a sip of on his glass.

"Say,dollly, what do you think, we just go now and fool around tonight hmm? 

 

He almost spit his drink, "What? "

 

"I saysssss... Doliee Cookie let's have fun tonight! "

And boy he really had his fun last night. 

 

Who knows this shithead could be crazier when influenced by an alcohol, he fights off a smirk that's forming on his face. The meeting went on all of the personnel had finished  with their  own reports and as he dismissed his subordinates he speaks up and calls for Hanji. "Miss Zoe would you stay for a while, I would like to speak to you."

 

"She stiffened  at that, oh no what is he going to say to her, is he going to fire her now, well she can't blame after all, she said a lot of not so nice things to him, to count that tea spilling accident. She's really fucked up, dollie cookie looks like really mad- oh my fucking God!, she remembers calling him that many times during their encounter last night. What else did she do, "you'll have to remember it all hanjifuckingzoe, so you could count how many times you'll have to apologize for all the shit you did and you could still save your fucking job."

As soon as all the people we're out she began on her onslaught of apologies "w-well about yesterday"

She was cut off once again by him. 

"I believe  we haven't  introduced  ourselves formally shithead," a smirk was on his face. She blinked, how could she not asked his name from the very first time they met?  But seeing him now with a slight tug on his lips,suddenly all the nervousness faded and she smiled at the familiar pet name. Looks like she's not in trouble at all. "I believe so. "

 

"I'm Levi Ackerman your new CEO." "Hanji Zoe, Head of Finance Department" they shook hands, which was a little longer that it has to be.

"Sit down I have a proposal to you,well more like a request." She raised an eyebrow at that, what kind of request could it be? 

"Would you like to my assistant for the meantime,?I'll give you an increase and incentive for the extra job. I just need someone who knows the company well enough and I can see that you really are concern about it and based on your reports I can say you're really expert on this matter and I couldn't think of anyone else who could help me, besides I think we're comfortable enough with each other so we won't have any difficulties conveying each others thought about everything? "

 

      She can't believe what she is hearing right now. He's not firing her, he is actually asking her for help. And how could she turn down such an amazing offer. She smiles a kind of triumphant smile. "I accept. When do I start,Sir? "

       

       "How about now Shitty glasses, and my first order is,call me Levi. "

 

       "Alright Levi. I just gonna have to inform my team about this.  I'll be leaving now. "

 

       "Fine with me. That'll be all. You can go now. "

 

       "And one more thing Shitty Glasses, you are a damn handful last night. "

 

       She opened and closed her mouth to say something but she can't form the words, so she just settled for a quick apology and left, fearing that if she dared stay longer she'll probably have melted by embarrassment. "

        He chuckled at her response,she really seemed to have forgotten everything that happened last night,"Now starts the fun four-eyes. "

 


	4. Chapter 4

He watched the crowd of people dancing on the dance floor,while he sit in one of the chair sipping his whiskey and waiting for his friend to arrive. He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. He cringed as he watch them move their bodies close to each other, a mob of people moving in sync with the beat of music playing too loud for his taste. Disgusting. He thinks about all the sweat and smell and dirt of those people passing on to each other. Never in a million years would he dare himself to go and do those kind of filthy things with those filthy people. 

"Good evening Levi. "A deep baritone voice greeted him from his side. 

"Your late eyebrows. "As he side eyed his newly arrived friend. 

"I'm sorry, something came up, and I have to deal with it before going here to see you, "he chuckled on his friends sour attitude. 

"So how's your new businesses ?"

"Fun"came his short reply. 

"Care to elaborate ?"

He sighed, "It's fucking tiring, I didn't know I'll be dealing with this ton of shit once I bought thatcompany.I should have just bought that striper's club instead as what Farlan suggested to me."

Erwin smiles,"You'll get the hang of it soon, I trust you Levi, "

"Maybe  you trust me too much."

"You could say that."taking a seat beside him he ordered himself a glass of whiskey, It's been quite a while when they hanged out like this. 

"Aside from being busy with all the problems in your company, is there any woman who finally interests you?"he inquired the short man. 

"How's your work too?"

"Still avoiding the topic I see, "

"The last try thing I would want us to do was gossiping and discussing about my shitty love life Erwin."

"But as a friend you may want some advice and I'd be more than willing to supply you with that."taking a sip from his glass he shrugged at his friends reply, he still haven't changed, no matter where he go he still avoids woman, saying he can't handle whiny, emotional and demanding shits. 

"You're 38 years old Erwin, and single."

Levi bored his eyes on him, daring him to say another word. 

He shook his head, amused at his bluntness. "That doesn't mean I know nothing at all Levi."

"Give it up Erwin, "

"Fine but only for tonight."

he glared at his friend. 

They continue chatting for more than an hour until they decided to bid each other goodbye"

He's feeling a bit tipsy but he still don't feel like going home. He looked at his own phone and sighed. He got fifteen missed calls from random girls. 

His phone rings again, and he answered it just to keep this one calling him until fucking ungodly hours.

 "Hello, " he muttered in a bored and annoyed tone.

 "Levi, finally you answered ."

"What is it?"

"Well have you forgotten, I invited you to our party this coming weekend,oh God don't tell me you rea-"

He cut her off before she could say anything else"I told you I'm not coming."

He was just about to return his phone to his pocket when a message suddenly popped up to his screen."Hey Levi,are you busy? we're here in a pub near your place,you might want to join us here." 

"I'm not interested.Go bother someone else."

He doesn't want to be rude but if it's the only way to keep these girls from bothering him, well so be it. 

He turned off his phone.

He's not sleepy yet and the night is still young, but he decided to go home anyway. While he was driving down the road on his way to his condo, he saw a familiar face. He made a double checked and he's right. It's Hanji standing in front of what looked like a club.

 

 He almost stepped on his gas in what he saw. An old man came beside her and snake his arm around her waist,he looks like he's drunk, He was about to go out of his car and help Hanji in case this man is harassing her, but suddenly Hanji also put her arms around the old man and laugh heartily with them.

His eyes twitched in annoyance and anger, what's she doing in here? He thought she's still in the office when he left.He saw her in her department with her assistant being emotional, crying like an idiot,  as if they will be moving away with each other like an ocean apart. But why is she here now? 

There are about 3-4 of them now,also came from the door where the old man came a while ago. Now he's so confused.What is she doing in here...with those old men? 

He decided to get out of his car and approach Hanji, but they already went inside as he was crossing the street, accompanying  the man she was with. 

He followed them inside.

A woman around forty sitting behind the desk smiled and asked him politely.

"Hello sir, may I just ask if are you a member? 

"What? "

What is she talking about?

The woman speaks again. "Do you have an invitation sir or are you one of the guests?"

 He doesn't know what to answer, he doesn't have any invitation or membership. He was about to work his way in when another man approach the woman.

"Hey!,we've got a situation inside, you'll have to come with me,"

The woman nods and followed the man hurriedly. "Alright."

 Suddenly he was forgotten, so he simply just followed them behind. It was dark inside, tables are scattered around the area and in the middle was like a dance floor. The lights dimmed and someone started to speak through the microphone. Looks like he's in time for the main event huh.

"Ladies and gentlemen let's all welcome our special guest, Ms. Hanji Zoe."

Everyone clapped their hands, and the spotlight turned to Hanji who's in the middle of the dance floor. Wearing a sexy halter black dress dress,backless,and a little short in the front exposing her firm thighs and longer on the back falling in the middle of her legs. It's too revealing for his taste. The dress fits her perfectly...her curves and edges makes her look more appealing tonight. Her hair is down, and her eyes are more attractive than ever thanks to the make up style she is wearing tonight.

While standing in the center, the lights are highlighting her soft features, perfect curves and smooth skin.He can't stop his heart from beating fast but not only from the way she looks but also from anger he's feeling bcoz she's being stared by this old farts. 

Then the music started to play, she slowly begins swaying her hips, in rhythm with the slow beat of the music, hands swaying and heads turning in a very seductive way.

He loosen his neck tie. Feeling he'll suffocate at the sudden hot atmosphere the room had acquired.

 With hooded eyes he followed her every movement, every steps remind him of the night they spent together, the way he held her hands above her head, the way he gripped her hair, the way she moved her hips while straddling his legs, the way she looked at him with her brown eyes, and whispers his name... 

Then all the lights lit up, and a loud cheer envelope the whole place. He quickly move at the back and made his way to the exit.She can't see him here. 

He took a last look at the place he saw her dancing.

"Why would she go here and go dancing like that."

Dammit, he'll figure it out... He can't believe Hanji's going to do something like this, he'll take her out of this place no matter what her reason is and prevent her from going back. He will stop her from dancing here... Those old farts don't have any right to feast their eyes on her.

He doesn't know how he's going to confront her about this but he'll never let her sell herself like that. 

Damn that woman! 


	5. Chapter 5

A woman lies unconscious in a hospital bed.Different  tubes are attached to her body that is connected to different kinds of apparatuses that helps her to breath and some are used to monitor her vital signs.She's been in coma for almost three years. Doctor's said that she went into coma after having an internal hemorrhage and brain inflammation caused by a car incident.

 

Hanji looks at the face of the woman lying in the bed while she holds her hand. She can't help but stare lovingly at her mother's calm face, she regularly goes here to visit her mother, to talk to her about her life, joy, and even her problems, aside from of course the doctor told her that it could help her mother a lot to regain her consciousness knowing that there is someone waiting for them to wake up. It's been a long time, since that accident, since the say she started going here regularly. Even as she hates going in hospitals, this is the only place where she could see her, and she has to be thankful because they're keeping her mother alive and taking good care of her. She love her so much, so much that she would endure her fear of going in places like this.She is her pillar,she gets strength from her. She doesn't know what to do if she last her mother. Every time she goes here she updates her mother of what was happening in her life.

 

The people she interacts with. Things about her work. About her friends,and even her problems. She tells it all to her. As if it would be like those times when her mother could give her advice a, tips, and even scold her if she believes she'd done something wrong. But what ever it is, at the end of the day, she always tell her that she can make it no matter what she'll overcome all those hardships and solve every problem. She's Hanji Zoe after all,  but tonight, she can't tell her mother what's bothering her. She can't tell her that she's the reason why she's so anxious at this moment. her savings won't  be able to sustain her mother's stay in the hospital any more and she can't afford to get another job for all her time are already poured in Sina Corps, not to mention the additional task Levi has given her, even if he's paying her quite good for that, it's still not enough. 

 

"You look tired."noticing the slumped posture of his office mate and the dark lines under her eyes. 

They were in his office that afternoon, checking some documents, analysing some proposals that was sent by some company who wants to be their partner. Since Sina corps has a well known reputation before the previous CEO ruined it all. The cancelled deals are slowly coming back. He's overwhelmed with the trust their getting but then again he's sure his friend Erwin has something to do with this, he got some connections after all,even if he didn't ask for his help. That bastard. But he admits he owes him big time. That man can enter politics with no problem, with the kind of thinking he has and his strategic mind, He could play his cards very well. He'll gonna treat him with some drinks sometime as a gratitude. 

"Uhm, yeah, I kinda have a short sleep last night. "

"Really, would you mind if I ask what's the reason for it? "

"Its actually nice of you to ask, but  it's kinda personal... "

"You sure "

"Yeah"

He grunts. She stared at him for a while. They continued with what they're doing until Levi excused himself. 

"Hanji, can you take over for the meantime, I just had an urgent meeting.. "

 

She turned her head to him,wondering what could be more important to what they are doing right now but agrees anyway."Oh yeah sure, we're almost done here anyways"

"Thank you, I gotta go now. Don't overwork yourself, we still have tomorrow. "

Standing up he took his atache case and head for the door. 

"Of course. Be careful."

He went out of his office, but unbeknownst to Hanji this is just the first step of his plan, what a very naughty man... 

 

She just finished saving all the files in her laptop when she received a call from an unknown number. 

 

'Hmmm strange.. Who could be calling me this time?'

 

"Hello? "

 

"It's me Hanji." A deep tone answered. 

 

"Levi? How did you know my number? "

 

"I'm your boss hanji of course I know my subordinates numbers. It's in your files."he answered in a matter of fact tone. 

"Oh, yeah, I just forgot, "she felt stupid for even asking. 

"You really don't seem yourself today shitty glasses."

"Sorry bout that, so why did you call me,is there any problem? Something happened in your meeting"

 

He shook his head at her worried tone."Relax Hanji, I just forgot some important documents on my table. I have to review those before going to a deal tomorrow  could you please bring it to me. "

 

"Uhm sure, where are we going to meet? "

 

"Could you just bring it to my unit?"She went silent for a few seconds,not sure if it's a good idea.

 

"Hanji?,You still there? "

 

"OK sure. "

 

"Great, I'll send you my address, and shitty glasses ..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

He paused before speaking."don't get lost."

 

She rolled her eyes at him even if he can't see it."Pfft, of course I won't, I'm not stupid."

 

"Course your not. "He snorted. 

 

"Ugh, just wait for your docs, I'll be there in no time shortly. "

 

He ended the call. Now he could execute his plan. He'll corner shittyglasses about yesterday, when he said he'll prevent her form going in that shitty place and shaking her ass in front of those old fartz, he meant it. Every fucking word. And he'll take no for an answer. Shittyglasses should prepare herself of what had has to come to her way today. 

 

She gasps as she saw the luxurious building. Well what could be expected from a guy who bought a whole company by himself. Never in her whole life did she dream to be stepping in such place like this.

This is very huge and beautiful condo building. It's entrance has two big glass doors. The lobby design is very elegant, the ceiling is decorated with big and classic chandeliers, the stairs are covered with royal blue colored carpet with silver linings and the staircase itself is decorated with gold and crystal carvings. 

She made her way to the receptionist and introduced herself."Good evening ma'am welcome to Shiganshina Residences. What can I do for you?"

"Oh yes, I'm Hanji Zoe, and I'm here to see Mr. Levi ackerman."

"For a moment ma'am, I'll just make a confirmation from Mr.  Ackerman. "

She nods and while she waits for the receptionist, she let's her eyes wonder around and noticed the people in the area. They all look rich and some seem to be a prominent ones. 

The receptionist checked her computer and dial the number in Levi's room." Goodeveing Mr Levi, this form the Shiganshina Residences lobby, Ms. Hanji Zoe is here and requesting to see you. "

Levi picked up his phone,already knows who could be on the other line." Oh Yes.,I'm expecting her, "

"Alright  sir, thank you."

 

The lady turned to the waiting guest. "Thank you for waiting ma'am, Mr. Ackerman confirmed your appointment with him. His room no.  Is 878,on the 12the floor. "

"Thank you, "she smiled to the kind receptionist and made her way to her destination. 

 

Levi then started to prepare some drinks for his visitor, he looks very serious but deep down he's so happy for he knows that he will be getting what he wanted today. Fucking finally. 

 

He sat on one of his sofa while waiting for the doorbell to ring. One arm draped over the back of his couch and his leg crossed over the other. 

After a couple of minutes he heard the door bell rang. 

He stand to greet his visitor and open the door. 

 

She blushed at the sight before her. Levi Ackerman in his most handsome and seductive form. He looks steaming hot. It seems like he just came out from the shower, with a towel still draped around his neck, there are still droplets of water dripping from his damp hair and few button of his white shirt were open. And his smell...oh my gosh!he smell so damn delicious. And with that kind of body, any woman would do anything just to have a taste of that. She blinked and bit her lip at the sight. 

 

He smirked at her reaction."Have you brought the necessary documents I was asking for you to bring? "She noticed his voice seems to be deeper this time or was it just her imagination. Dammit he's turning her on. 

"Oh y-yes,here." She handed him the envelope which he took rather slowly. 

He looks at the contents and nod."yes, this is it. "

She.has.to.leave.now."Well on that case I should get going now, I-I still have things to do. "

 

Oh no you don't. 

 

"Why don't  you come in first?"he raised his brows and look at her expectantly. 

 

"N-no thanks, it's alright I really have to go."she insist, a part of her wants him to let her go but also there's a part of her wishing that he won't. 

 

Dammit Hanji.

 

"It's kinda rude to ask a woman to bring you somethings then just let her go without offering her at least just a drink. don't you think?"

He questioned her with a raised eyebrow

He looks up at her with those steely eyes, and she gulps hard.Dammit just a few more coaxing like this and she would give in. 

"I really have to go, maybe next time."she answered with a, small laugh, hoping it could hide her nervousness. 

"I prepared some drinks for us while your on your way here, I'm thinking maybe we should take some time out, since its been a really hectic week for us, and I think I'm really pushing you so far, I actually ordered some food for us, bcoz I thought maybe you'll agree to spend some time with me here...but if you really wanna go I understand."damn he's being talkative now. He should be careful. He knows now that Hanji has a sharp mind, she could notice something was odd if he keeps acting differently. 

He looked down on his feet faking disappointment and hurt, which is no doubt working considering how good Levi is in acting. 

"Uhm, OK, I'm kind of starving anyway."she can't help it, maybe it's better to just grant his request, besides what can a few drinks and dinner could do to  her.

He his a smirk at her reply, "OK, why don't we go inside now."

As soon as she stepped inside,she began trailing her eyes around the room. It's very clean and cozy. Not a speck of dust could be seen,and the smell, she can't  figure it out since she's  not into that cleaning type but she's quite sure it's a disinfectant she's smelling. 

 

He leads her to his living room, which consist of a black sofa set, and a large glass window on the side, partly covered with cream colored curtains, he has a very simple chandelier and in front of his sala set is a large flat screen television which almost consumes half of the white painted wall. I n the middle was a glass center table, and a couple of wine was already placed on top of it, with an ice box and a couple of wine glass. He really did prepare for this. 

"Take a seat. "He ordered her. 

"She hastily took a seat on one of his big couches and stared at him. 

He poured two glasses of wine and handed one to her.

"You have a very nice place Levi."she complimented, trying to start a conversation to ease her awkwardness of the situation she put herself into. 

"Thanks, I could say that to you too,if only youll get rid of those nasty trash and spoiled food you have in your house Hanji. And somehow try to clean four eyes." He took a sip on his glass. He sounded very serious.

 

 Then it hit her. 

 

"Wait,you've been in my house?"he snapped his head at her. 

 

"You really dont remember?"he scowled. 

 

"Yeah, I mean I only remembered you asking me where I lived, then that was it."he placed his glass down and looked at her. 

She could see anger on his face and she must've really offended him, she thinks. 

 

He leans in closer to her. 

"Are you fucking serious? After everything that happened that night you don't remember anything at all? "

 

"Uh, I'm sorry but I really can't. "

 

He's starting to question his self as to why he's attracted  to this woman. This left him with no choice. 

He grabbed her head and slammed his lips to hers. 

 

She yelped in surprise as what he just did.

He massaged her lips passionately. He never let go until she stops from pushing him away. Then he felt her move her lips against him. 

'Got you shitty glasses. '

 

He stroked her lower lips by his tongue and when he didn't get any reactions from her, he pinched her side. She jumped in surprised and as soon as she opened her mouth he entered his tounge and started to explore her mouth the way he did that night. She snakes her hand on his head and gripped his hair as they fight for dominance. Lips to lips, tongue to tongue, she was surprised how wild he is, but to Levi he's not even started yet.

This is his message to her and he hopes she understands what he is trying to say, To fucking remember the fucking night they fucked the living day lights out of each other. 

He then let go of her sweet lips and looked at her eyes, she has them closed shut during their heated lip battle. Opening them slowly,she was greeted by those steel grey eyes she admired so much.They are just so mysterious just like him. 

Judging by the way she looks back at him he hopes that she really gets what he's tying to say to her this time around. 

"Levi....why did you kiss me? "She asked in a hushed tone.,still in a daze. 

 

The fuck. 

 

"The hell is wrong with you!? "

Her brows furrowed at his statement,what did she do this time? 

"Me, it was you who started kissing me, midget"

A visible vein on his forehead twitched, "the hell did you just say?"

 

"I said you are confucing me you fun sized tease."

 

"I'm not teasing you stupid."fuck he can't be caught or else all this seducting scheme he searched in the damn internet(because he never flirt, Levi Ackerman doesn't have any knowledge on how to flirt, even if Farlan tried to supply him some useful informations, hoping he could make use of it but to him it was just all bullshit since Farlan never ever had a girl since he was born.) will be wasted. 

"Then why the hell did you start kissing me then?"she asked him in a very confused tone. 

 

"You really want it the hard way huh?"he asked in the most daring way he could possibly do. 

 

"What! "She has a very bad feeling about this. 

 

He pushed her back in the couch and held her wrist beside her head to stop her from struggling.

"You asked for this four eyes."he told her with greeted teeth. 

 

He started to lean closer to her face,so close she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he nuzzled her cheek. Then kissed his way to her ear, traced it with his tongue and bit her earlobe.

 

"I'm going to make you remember that fucking night you rode me hard and the fucking time you milked me dry you shitty four eyes, and I'm going to make you beg for more shitty glasses. This time you'll never forget it even in your damn sleep that you'll wet yourself in your dreams. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing?" He watches her as she picks up her clothes hurriedly which was scattered on the floor.

 

"Uhm, I'm trying to get dressed? " being busy putting her clothes on, she didn't see him scowl at her answer.

 

He's still lying in the bed, the sheet half draped on his torso, which is he only thing that's covering his body. Zoe finally took time to glance at him. she eyed his form and can't help but be in awe.

 

"Why?" he sat up, one knee bend and his right arm resting above it.

 

"Uh, that's because you undressed me earlier?"

 

('Damn this shorty asking obvious things! )

 

They've just finished their second (according to that grumpy midget) encounter and she wanted to fled the scene of the crime immediately. She knew something like this was about to happen. But she didn't regret it. Oh my!, she'll never forget this evening, he really showed her what true heaven feels like, without dying of course but if she would be ask what could be the ideal death for her, it'll be none other than being underneath a fun sized, short- tempered, monster in bed lover. However all good things must come to an end. The guilty pleasure she indulged herself into, even if it hurts and irritate her at the same time, she has to leave this paradise and go back to her normal everyday life.

 

"I know, I can see it very well shithead, but why," he lifted the sheet covering his body and moved out of his bed.

 

"Stay," he said to the woman seemingly oblivious on her surroundings, she didn't even notice him coming near her.

 

"Sorry can't do shorty, "

 

There is no way in hell she will stay this time. The last time she agreed to his requests she ended up being fucked not only once but thrice in just one night. She should have known with that kind of body, he has a lot of stamina. But she can't say she didn't enjoy it, Shit, she'll have difficulty in walking for a weak at least, not to mention the bruises that man left all over her body. She never thought that that shrimp could be a beast when he's on the verge of his orgasm.

 

"I should be going home, it's kinda late now. and we're still early tomorrow. "

 

He sighed, Dammit, He wants to have another round with her, but he knows he has to let her go. One, because they have work tomorrow. Two, she has to change and clean herself. (Did he mentioned to her earlier that she should be clean everytime they will have a meeting like this? Shit, they have to talk about this later.) And three, She's fucking tired. Just by looking at her, he knows she's spent already.  

He was also tired and just wants to lay down on his bed, but he doesn't want her to go home alone riding a bus. She was right, it is really late now, and she might encounter some drunkards or get herself into some kind of an accidents. He cannot allow any of tthat to happen. And aside from that,  he still has a task at hand. 

 

Hanji can't help but stare at his gorgeous body. Damn, she wants to lay her hands on those abs again, to feel each and every muscles on his body. She bit her lips and divert her eyes, away from that tempting mass of flesh.

 

(Stay focus Hanji, don't listen to what he's saying.) She keeps on wearing her clothes, trying her very hard to keep herself from looking back at his form.

 

" I said stay, " He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

 

( Oh Shit!)

 

"But Levi... I really need to-" Suddenly she was pinned on the wall.

 

" Listen to me shitty glasses. I know you need money, and you want me badly as hell, don't you fucking deny it... So it's like hitting two birds with one stone, don't you think?" 

 

He leans into her ear and whisper in a very husky voice that makes her tremble with lust.

 

 "Let's use each other for pleasure and I'm gonna pay you for every minute you spend with me. I just got one condition shitty glasses... You're mine. Every single cell in your body, I own it until I decided I don't want you anymore. "

He pulled back slightly, but his eyes remained on her.

 

"But I won't force you, I'll give you enough time to think, I don't want you to regret anything. Decide and we will talk again tomorrow. " He brushed some strands of her hair covering her face.

 

 "Just wait for me, I'll drive you home." He let go of her completely and was about to pick up his clothes on the floor when she suddenly grabbed his hand.

 

"No wait, "she bit her lip and look down on her feet.

 

"What?" he turned his head and looked back at her.

 

"I -I agree." she half whispered to him. Quite embarrassed to enter a deal like this. 

 

"What? " He knows what shes talking about, but he wants  this to come out from her own mouth. 

 

"I said I agree, to your conditions. I accept it." She lifted her head and looked directly in his eyes.

 

She thought about her mother. She needs money and Levi is willing to give it to her. It's not a decent job per se specially for someone like her who graduated with a Degree, but she has take whatever she can, Besides, Levi is right. She wants him. She just realized it now but she's sure of it. She's attracted to this grump. So she made up her mind, even if it's just for pleasure, she'll do it and savor each moment she could be with him, for any moment she knows he could just dump her like a hot potato when he's done with her. 

 

He faced her and held her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He has a small smile on his lips, He can't deny he's so happy with her decision. Damn, he almost thought she was going to reject him but then, he patted his back mentally for his success (way to go on your first attempt on a relationship Ackerman) though he really can't call this as a relationship. But he can't care enough. What's important is the main object of his affection is within his grasp now. He can't understand but Zoe is very different with all the other woman he met. She's very interesting. She has a very nice persona. She annoyed him from the very first timtime they met but she set him on fire later on. He'll burn in he'll for all he cares, but for now,  she's all that matters to him. She's the very first woman who got his attention, so why should he keep his self some from having fun. 

 

He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply to seal their deal. Zoe was drowned in Levi's kisses. Their lips part and meet again, tongues dancing with each other. Slowly her clothes once again went on the floor. They touched and kissed every part of their bodies they could lay their lips and hand. They share the night for the fourth time that night.  Fatigue forgotten for the sake of pleasure.

Both are still panting as they lie side by side. Levi is lying on his stomach while his head is on her shoulder. Hanji was tracing little circles on his arms when she spoke.

 

" I really have to go now, Levi."

 

He sighs, he lifted his head on her shoulder and looked sleepily at her, didn't want to let go yet. Zoe made an apologetic smile.

 

 "You really have to go, fine, but I'll drive you home." He picked up all her clothes and gave it to her. 

 

It was quiet on their way to her home. She was looking outside the window but she can feel him glancing at her every now and then.  She didn't need to direct her way home to him because he told her that he already knows it since he already been there. She blushed at that.

 

He stopped his car in front of her apartment and opened the car door for her. She raised her brow at him. 

 

He is acting strange again.

" Uhm, Levi...Does being a less asshole-I mean gentleman included in our deal?"

 

He shoots her a glare while still holding the car door for her, "Shut up four eyes and just get out of the damn car. "

 

She snorted, "so he's back. " she giggles. 

 

 

"Tch. " He's starting to believe there is seriously wrong with this woman. He sighed. He leaned on his car while crossing his arms against his chest, his other foot crossed over the other one he. He silently waits until she finished giggling like an idiot. 

 

 

She wipes the tears from the corner of her eyes and breathe. 

 

"You OK now?" 

 

"Yeah, I mean, Levi would you mind me asking, do you have bipolar disorder or something like that. "

 

A visible vein popped in his forehead, the hell are she trying to say now? " Yes and no. "

 

"Are you sure? Did you have a checkup already? "

 

 

"No stupid, and why should I, If anything it should be you who should see a psychiatrist, " his brows dangerously knitted togethe. He took a step forward. 

 

" No,  thanks but I'm perfectly fine. What I mean, I thought about it because you an ass when I met you, Then you were so kind back at your place and now your back in being an asshole again. Your mood swings are kinda scary you know," She continue blabbering about his sanity issues not realizing how pissed Levi is now.  

When he didn't answer she looked at him and oh-oh she must have offended him big time. "You know what's scary shitty glasses?" His hair partly covering his eyes. He took a step forward. 

 

"Uhm...I - I don't think I would like to know, ha ha", she nervously took a step backward.

 

"Would you like me to show you?"  He took another step forward. 

 

Zoe takes another step backward almost tripping. She darted her eyes sideways trying to find a way to escape. 

Levi knows what she's planning, so when she tried to run to the side, he grabbed her waist immediately and hauled her over his shoulder like a sack of potato and carried her all the way inside her apartment.But-

 

He can't enter her fucking door because it was locked.

 

"Keys. " he stands in front if her door. Hanji is quite heavy but it's nothing to him. 

 

"Put me down first." She swayed her legs trying to out balance him. 

 

"Not gonna happen four eyes. Give me the damn keys."

 

"No way! Either you put me down or we are going to stay here like this all night. Let see how long you can carry me. considering your height you may be ripped but I'm sure I weight more than you, so it's impossible for you to carry me that long shorty." she snorted. 

 

His lips formed a straight line, " You asked for this." He raised his hand and slapped her butt. 

 

"The fuck did you just-"

 

Another slap on the butt. 

 

"Keys." he ordered in his usual monotone voice. 

 

"Fuck you." she huffed and gave the keys to him grudgingly. 

 

"You just did me four times tonight shitty glasses, I'll end up being a beggar if you keep doing me every minute." he muttered in a serious voice while carrying her to go inside her apartment. 

 

"Oh really, don't pretend your the victim here Ackerman, You, between the two of us are the one who keeps on asking for more, you didn't even want to let me go tonight. "

 

"Shut up." he fights off a smirk on her remarks. 

 

He opens the door to her apartment and lo and behold, his eyes widen at the state of her room. 

 

"Fuck you sure it's your apartment not the city dump site four eyes?" his voice an octave higher. 

 

"Of course It is shorty, " Not sure what could be his problem now. "Could you just let me down now, my sides are hurting already."

 

 

 

He put her down gently while still staring at the mess in front of him.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

Zoe watched him. "seems like his having a spiritual intervention right now. " she muttered quietly to herself. 

 

"Levi? " She put her hand on his shoulder.

 

He opens his eyes and looks at her sideways. "Listen to me shitty glasses. You will sleep well tonight and will go to work tomorrow. I'll drive you home after then we will clean this shitty place of yours. Spotless. Together. "

 

She was about to refuse him, but he turned his back against her quickly.  He opened the door and already took a step out when he abruptly stopped and walked back to her again. She opened her mouth to ask him what's wrong,  but before she could say anything, he grabbed her collar and kissed her.

 

Without saying any word, he walked away from her and went out of the door.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it my beautiful readers, I'm very sorry for the slow updates,But I promise you that I will never leave my stories unfinished. To Agirl8732, thank you so much for your encouraging words. I really appreciate it a lot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much.

Levi... Uhmmm not there...... Levi..... 

He raised his head to look at the woman squirming beneath him. He's panting hard,  they've been screwing each other for the third time this night,  but he just can't get enough of this crazy woman. 

"Where do you want it then? Hurry up and decide, I can't hold on any longer... "

"Ahh.. Ahhh.. Levi... "

"Hanji... Answer me now! Dammit, Hanji... Hanji... "

 

Riiiing!!!! Riiing!!!! 

 

Her eyes snapped open. A dream? Just a fucking dream.

"Ugh. " She reached for her alarm clock and turn it off. If only she wouldn't need it every morning she would have already thrown that clock on the wall,  a good payback for ruining her sweet dream. 

She smiled as she recalled the scenes. Maybe she has been spending too much time with Levi now that he also pops up into her dream. She can't stop the grin forming in her lips. Yes, she liked that. She hugged her pillow tight and smelled it. It still smells of Levi, even if his not with her everything around her just reminds her of him. It has been more often than not that he spends his night in her apartment. It has become their silent agreement. No one knows who started it and when,  but they've become accustomed on spending almost most of their time with each other. Clearly they comfortable enough to be able to take part on each others daily life. they've been like this for a couple of months now. Such a short time to get attached to someone that much but who cares? What's important is the feeling is mutual. Nothing else matters.

 

She takes a deep sigh. 

It's like they are a real couple already,  only is she' s getting paid for it. Yes.  This is all just for money,  everything she does and everything Levi wants to do to her is all exchanged for a money. She shook her head and lazily climbed off of the bed. She glanced at her alarm clock and gasped.

 

"Oh my fuckin gawd... I'm late! "

 

 

Levis gonna be bitching about this... 

She should have got up the moment he woke her up with a kiss in the forehead and softly told her that he's going to the office  earlier for some things he needs to finish. She nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips and started dozing off again. 

She heard him start his engine and drove off. 

And that's when she had that sweet dream but now she's fucking late for 30 minute and she has to hurry.  Levi hates tardy people. 

She quickly took a shower and prepared to go to work. She hastily locked her door and run her way to the bus stop.  Her hair was still damp and she didn't bother to put a make up on. At least she has her lipstick in her bag. That's enough to Mae her presentable for the day. Suddenly a car stopped in front of her. 

 

 

"Hanji, Honey,  you going to work now?" She bend a little to see the man inside the car. 

"Oh hey! uncle Pixis. Yes, I was about too, just waiting for a bus."

"Hop on honey, I'm gonna take you to work." The old man unlocked the door and motion for her to get inside. She smiled widely at her Uncle and quickly enters his car. 

"Oh! Thank you Uncle, You just saved my life."

 

The old man chuckled. 

"I visited your mother yesterday, she's still in the same state but it's a good thing that we still have her here. "

She nods her head. 

"Yeah, I miss her though. I wish she would wake up on one of this days. "

"Don't lose hope honey,  she is still fighting. We can do nothing for now but to wait." He took a quick glance at Hanji and saw her sad face. 

"Let's just pray for her. Whatever you need, you know you could always come to me right? "

She smiled sincerely at him. "I know Uncle Pixis, thank you so much. "

 

 

 

Levi just finished the important documents he left last night. But still no Hanji was showing up. She's been an hour late and he can't contact her phone too. He is starting to feel worried about her, this never happened before. Whatever she is doing or how busy she was,  she would still find a time to call him back or send him a quick message. He stood up and walked to his office window. He held his temples. And tried to think of a possible reason why she is out of reach. He fished out his phone in his pocket and dialed her number again, but still it is just ringing and she wouldn't answer. 

"Dammit Hanji! Why can't you just fucking answer your fucking phone? Have you died in your sleep? " he gritted his teeth. 

" I will fucking kill you if I go back in your apartment and find you just sprawled in your bed and drooling. "

He put his phone back in his pocket and was about to go out of his office when he caught a glimpse of a brown haired woman coming out of a car in front of their building. They were five floors down of his office floor but he could clearly see her. She is starting to walk away but she turned her head back at the car again. That was the time the guy went out of his car with something on his hand. 

His eyes went wide. 

That fucking guy. That old fart in the club.! His eyes narrowed at them and his blood boiled. He just left her for a short period of time then another man was already on her side. 

His eyes went wider when he saw Hanji hugging the guy before running inside the building while waving at him. 

He clenched his fists and went outside his office.

 

"Petra."

His secretary jumped at his voice."Yes Sir Ackerman?!"

 

"Tell Hanji to go see me at my office. We have an important matter to discuss. And no one is allowed to disturb us until we're done understood? "

"Yes Sir Ackerman."

Without saying another word he went back to his office and slammed the door. 

 

A few moments later she saw Hanji walking in,  she called her attention and motioned her her to approach her. 

 

Hanji greeted her. "Hello Petra, I'm late.. Is Sir Ackerman in his office? "

 

"Uhhm...Yes Hanji, actually he did ask you to meet him as soon as you arrive. It looks like his not in a good mood right now. Did something happened? Something went wrong? "

 

"I'm not sure about that yet. I'm going to find out dear. Thanks Petra." She touched her shoulder and walks to Levi's office. 

 

"Alright. Gudluck" and she continued typing on her computer,  whatever her boss is up to she's very sure Hanji could handle it. So she brushed her worries away and focused on her task. 

 

 

She fixed herself before knocking on his door. She waited for him to tell her to come in but instead he opened the door for her himself. 

 

("Petra's right,  he seems to be in a sour mood today.")

 

 

 

"Uuh...Hi Levi!" She greeted him in her sweetest smile but his expression didn't falter a bit. 

 

"Get in. " he muttered.. 

 

She was a little surprised at his cold tone. Granted she's an hour late but he doesn't have to fuss over it that much. Besides he was the reason she slept late last night,  he sexed her up for-

 

"What are you doing? "

They remained standing in front of his door he kept on glaring at her. She has no idea Levi would be this bitchy because of her tardiness. 

 

 

"Uhm..I'm sorry I just woke up and-"

 

It took a few minutes before it registered to her that she was just slammed against the door. 

He held her chin and lean in closer to her. 

"You are playing a dangerous game Zoe."

 

("OK. He's really mad. But what the hell is he talking about now?")

She frowned. "What? what game are you talking about... I said I slept long an-"

 

She didn't haget the chance to finish her words as her mouth was suddenly attacked by his. He kissed her hungrily while he grabbed her head and threaded his fingers in her hair. 

She tried pushing him away but he just grabbed her wrist and held it on the side of her head. He bit her lip a little too hard before letting it go and stare accusingly at her.

"You broke your promise. So you should be punished."

 

"What promise,  I didn't promise not to be late! I can't remember makin- Hey! Levi stop! "

 

He grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it upwards exposing her panties,  he ripped it and cupped the inside of her thighs. 

She gripped his shoulders and gasped. He inserted his middle and ring finger inside her while his thumb plays at her clit. She throws her head back. She tried to regain her composure and talk to him..

"Levi...ahh...I-I don't think it's a good idea to do it here." She just received a grunt.He didn't pay her any attention and just continue playing with her hunt until he felt her cumming to his fingers. 

He unzipped her skirtand let it fall to the floor. He then unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her perky breasts covered by her black bra. 

He groped her right breast while he sucked on the other one. She gripped his hair and grinds her hip against him. He let go of her breast and kissed her fiercely. There is no way she could stop him now, so she just let him do whatever he wants to do with her, besides it's not everyday that they could have a steaming hot sex here in his office. 

 

He pulled back and grabbed her hand,  she thought they were going to do it to his sofa but instead he guided her to his desk. Which she noticed is very clean today. Not a single pen or piece of paper is laying above it. He prepared for this. 

 

He grabbed her ass and laid her down on his desk. She waits for his next move. Excitement is building up on her insides. She licked her lips and watched er lover positioned himself in front of her. 

He holds her legs apart from each other. He spread it as far as they go. Then he walked away from her. He sat on his chair and loosened his tie. He opened his pants, and took out his already hard penis and began stoking it slowly. 

"Pleasure your self in front of me."

 

"What!?" Her faced turned a dark shade of red on what she just heard. 

 

"I said fuck yourself in front of me. 

While I'm watching. Let me see you come Hanji." His steel eyes never leaving her form. 

 

"Leviii... "

It's so embarrassing and appalling at the same time. She didn't know Levi has some kind of a kink.She nods and smiles at  him timidly. 

 " Alright..."

She started touching her self in front of him, toying with her cunt slowly. But after a few moments she's starting to get lost in the sensation. She became lost in her own world. All she could feel was the tingling feeling enveloping her core. 

 

"Hmmm...Yes..Levi... "

She wasn't even aware she has started moaning his name already. 

 

The name of the guy who was silently sitting a few feet away from her. Watching her with lustful eyes.  He observes as she falls into a deep silence with only gasps and soft whispers of his name is the only thing that's coming out of her sweet lips. 

He unbuttoned his shirt and stroked his erection a little more faster,  the way she toys with her cunt in front of him is enough get him off.So while she's busy in her own sweet praradise, he got up from his chair and slowly approached the beautiful brunette masturbating on his desk. He stroked her pretty face,  she looks beautiful just like that. Eyes closed shut, mouth agape,  cheeks blushing and her breathing rather fast.... He'll  never trade anything for this woman. 

He grabbed her head and when she opened her eyes he speared her in an instant and started ramming into her.

She was shocked and was about to yell at the sudden intrusion but Levi sealed her noises with his mouth. They came hard... Both were panting as they stare in each others eyes.

 

Hanji puts her arms around him and nuzzles his nose. She's so happy with the things that's going on between them ever since they started their deal. It's as if there was a true feeling of love and devotion between them.. It maybe impossible in her situation but a girl can dream.

 

"Hange." He gripped her waist closer. 

"Hmmm...?" Her eyes still closed. Enjoying the afterglow of their intimate interactions. 

 

"When I said that I don't want to see you with another men I meant it."

 

Her eyes snapped open and she raised her eyebrows at him. 

"What are you saying? I'm not seeing another man aside from you. "

He frowned at her answer.  How dare her to lie to him still after what he saw earlier. 

"Don't lie to me you piece of shit!" He snapped. 

 

She let go of him and yelled. She's really confused right now. 

"The hell Levi...Why do I just spit it out and tell me what's going on? " 

He clenched his fists and spat at her. 

"I saw you today. You came here with that man, The same guy I saw you with in that night club. Don't you dare deny it! "

 

She let go of him completely and hugged her self. "The fuck are you saying Levi?  I'm not entertaining any guys."

 

Wait a minute.

Now it all dawned to her. The club Levi was talking about was the club where they held her Uncle's Group Party. 

 

"So you're sneaking up on me all this time huh? 

That's the reason why you made this deal with me. You think I'm a fucking whore." She didn't try to hide the hurt in her voice. How could be think of her that way. 

 

He scoffed,  now she's faking anger just to get away from her situation. He won't let her. 

"Aren't you-"

 

"I am not! "

 

He was surprised when she yelled. Tears are already forming in her eyes. She was hurt to the extreme. All this time she thought he was attracted to her.That he has affection towards her. And the money was just a way of him to help her. Knowing that she would strongly refuse if he gave her no matter how much she needs it. 

Now that she realized it... 

 

 

She steeled herself and tried to face him once more. Her voice cold hiding the hurt and embarrassment for assuming over things between them. 

"I was actually flattered that you're willing to spend a lot of money just to have me by yourself Mr. Ackerman,  any woman would have been. But not me. If I only knew that you think of me as a whore when we made this deal I would have said no without thinking twice. Even if I need money I still have some dignity left in myself no matter how low I am in your eyes. I'm quitting in our deal Mr. Ackerman. And from this day on I would like our relationship to be strictly professional, but if that may seemed to be impossible to you,  I may not have much enough choice but to resign in your company. Now, if you will excuse me Sir,  I just have to fix myself. " she quickly picked up all of her clothes and cleaned herself. 

 

 

He was stunned at what happened. He doesn't know what to say or do so he just did as she told and turned his back against her. He waited for her to finish putting her clothes back on. Still has no idea what to say to her. Until he heard the door slammed. He slumped on his chair and took a deep sigh. 

He held his temples.. And tried to think about everything that happened.

He fucked up. He fucked up really bad.

 


End file.
